A Dream That Can't Be Forgotten
by Chrysten Kayle
Summary: Kei and Hikari were a happy couple until Hikari suddenly vanished like a thin air. Nobody knows where she is and why she left. After 5 years, Kei suddenly bumped onto her. Will they be together in the end?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: It's not Because Of You

**The Present**

"Hikari, how could you do this to me?"Kei said in dismay. He looked at her with sad and painful expressions. But at the same time, he was happy inside. He was happy to see her._ Hikari, I won't lose sight of you again._ Kei promised himself.

"Well I, I didn't mean to?"Hikari forced the words out. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't even believe her eyes. The person she loved the most was now standing right in front of her. Tears rolled down her eyes. She felt relieved but a little sad. She was so confused that she couldn't think of any reasonable answer to say to him. _How did he know where I am? What will I say to him? How could I tell the truth without making him blame himself? Without hurting again his now hurt feelings? _ Hikari asked herself.

"What do you mean you didn't mean to? After all those years?"Kei asked her. He was angry―angry at himself."Was it because of me" He single-mindedly asked. A dark aura was surrounding him. His eyes were covered by his bangs making it hard for Hikari to make sense of his expression.

"No, it's not because of you."She answered. "Don't blame yourself."She implored. She looked at him in his eyes and touched his face to show that she cared for him dearly._ I shouldn't have left without telling him ._She now regretted leaving him five years ago. _It's my fault, not yours. _Her bangs covered her eyes so as not to show the deep sadness in her eyes.

"Then why? If it isn't because of me, then whose fault is it? I want to know why, Hikari."Kei was at a complete loss that the only thing he wants to know is why Hikari left. For the past five years, he just blamed himself even though he didn't know what he had done wrong. _Hikari__…_

"Gomen, Kei. I just. I don't. Gomen nasai."Was all that Hikari said. She couldn't tell the reason why. She was afraid. More tears rolled down her eyes. _I'm sorry, Kei._

Kei didn't speak. He held her closely and wiped away her tears. He didn't want to see her crying. He couldn't even stand being away with her, even after all that she has done. _Hikari, why?_ Kei looked at her but she didn't look back. She avoided the question that was asked through his eyes.

Hikari kept crying. She didn't know what to say. She remembered the times she was with Kei, the time she had with her family and friends, which she left behind. It came to her that what she did in the past didn't do any good. She now regretted the decision of leaving them.

Seeing Hikari in so much pain and sadness, Kei hugged her tight and discontinued asking for the time being. He knew that his perseverance to know the reason of why she left was making her sad. He didn't let go of her, he sensed that she needed him. "Hikari, I love you."Kei whispered to her ear. He wanted to assure her that even after all those years that they were separated, he still love her.

Hearing this, Hikari felt at ease. She wanted him to be by her side forever but she knew that Kei wanted reasons of why she left and by telling him would make him hate her. _I love you too, Kei…_

**Five Years Ago**

Kei was typing at his laptop until he looked at Hikari and noticed that she was tired again. She's been tired for a couple days and that made him worried. He asked for like a hundred times of what she was doing but she kept silent.

"Are you alright, Hikari?"Kei asked. "Please tell me what you're doing every time I'm not with you."He demanded. He looked at her with concerned eyes. Sometimes he thought of challenging her to know what she's up to but he knew that it would make her sad because he always win. He sighed. He held her hand and see if it was cold.

"I'm alright, don't worry. I'm just a little sleepy."She assured him. She smiled at him to show that she was alright. _I have to hurry. I have to finish it… _She kept repeating inside her head.

Kei stood up and carried Hikari, then back to his seat. He placed her on his lap and lay her head down on his shoulder. _It's the least I could do._ Kei thought. He's been worried sick for her that sometimes he thought that it was because of him that she's in the state of breakdown. _Why won't you tell me what you're doing?_ Kei sighed.

Jun, Ryuu, Megumi looked at each other with the same question in head. Megumi, as usual, wrote on her sketch pad. "_What are they doing? Is Hikari going to be alright?"_

"Well, Hikari has been tired these days maybe that's the reason why Kei is letting her sleep on his shoulder" Ryuu answered while gently patting the koala in front of him wherein Jun and Megumi stared back at it with demon eyes making the koala flinch in fear.

"I'm worried about Hikari's condition" Jun said with concerned eyes. "Is she working?" He asked. Even though he isn't really that close to Hikari, he still cared for her. Hikari is like a big sister to him.

"I don't know but it looks like it. She won't tell Kei if she's working maybe…she _is_ working." Ryuu presumed. "But if she is working, Kei should've known that by now, almost all of the establishments in the region are owned by the Takashima family." Ryuu added while looking at Hikari. He was worried about Hikari as well, but just like Kei he can't get an explanation out of her.

"_I am sure everything will be fine." _Megumi wrote. She smiled at Ryuu, the smile that make everyone calm, and then looked back at Hikari and Kei who were arguing.

"Takashima, what do you think you're doing" She whined. She already has a hint of what he's doing and she doesn't like the thought of it. _I don't want to be a bother,_ _Kei._ She said through her eyes as she looks back at Kei.

Kei stared back at her with heartbreaking eyes. He understood what she said through her eyes and he didn't like it. Seconds passed and Kei turned to look the other way. _As I thought, it's because of me…_He thought. His eyes were covered by his bangs, hiding the poignant expression portrayed in his eyes. "I'm sorry." He finally said, still looking away.

"What are you sorry for?" She asked as she looked back at him. "Don't blame yourself." She implored as she laid a hand on his face. Having a glimpse of his poignant expression, she hugged him and decided to sleep on his shoulder. "If this will make you happy then…" She trailed off. She rested her head down on his shoulder and closed her eyes without further complaints.

"If you'll just tell me what you're doing then I won't blame myself" He said in a heartbreaking tone and eyes. "It hurts me when you keep your thoughts to yourself, it makes me feel that something is wrong and it also makes me blame myself." He said in a depressing tone of voice. "Don't you trust me?" He asked.

Hikari heard all the things that Kei said, but she didn't open her eyes nor say something. She felt bad for making him worry and for making him blame himself. As seconds pass she's slowly drifting into unconsciousness, but before she fall unconscious completely she felt an aura surrounds her, it wasn't an aura of anger instead it was a very sad aura and it made her uncomfortable._ I love you…_Were her last thoughts as she drifts to unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: You love me irrevocably, don't you miss rank two?

**Five years ago [Continuation 1]**

Kei waited for an answer but he didn't had any. He glanced at Hikari's face and saw that she was sleeping peacefully on his shoulder. And that made Kei blushed for a little while. He smiled at her even though he knew that she wouldn't see it._ You love me irrevocably, don't you miss rank two? _He giggled to himself._ But do you trust me the way I want you to trust me?_ He stopped giggling and expressed an expression that was too heartbreaking.

"What's the matter with them now?" Jun said with a little bewildered expression. His eyes were in circles, blinking twice in a second. _Love is troublesome, isn't it? Maybe I shouldn't go out on a date with Sakura anymore. _He suggested to himself.

"It looks like Kei is getting dismayed." Ryuu guessed correctly. "Hikari didn't tell him _again_ what she was doing. And now it's making Kei blame himself." He added. He showed sadness in his eyes, he felt sorry for Kei who was suffering emotional pain.

"_Ryuu, what's wrong?"_ Megumi asked, using her sketch pad. She showed too much concern for Ryuu that her eyes looks like it will break into tears. But then her eyes changed to that of a demon's when she saw the koala being playful with Ryuu. She looked at the koala with so much rage and extreme dislike. Jun was in the same state as her sister but with a big dark aura overshadowing the koala. The koala flinched from the twins and sweat dropped from the hatred that the twins were showing.

"Jun, Megumi, could you stop scaring my koala?" Ryuu asked, forcing a smirk. Jun and Megumi behave themselves and clanged to Ryuu's arms. "Thank you." He told them with a smile. "Well you see I felt sorry for Kei who is in distress right now." He sighed. "I'm not saying that I'm angry at Hikari, it's just that Kei's happiness _is_ Hikari. And now, Hikari is the one making him poignant." He added.

"I don't think Hikari wants Kei to be sad. Hikari isn't the type of person who would want others to be miserable." Jun said with a determined expression. "Maybe the thing she is or was doing was too confidential for Kei to know." He added. Sometimes he also hides things to himself so that others won't worry about him and he thinks that Hikari is just doing the same.

"_I agree. Hikari is a good person and he loves Kei, I don't think that she's making him sad on purpose."_ Megumi wrote and showed it to Ryuu with the same determined look like her brother. Ryuu sweat dropped from the intense determination the twins were showing.

"You're right." He finally agreed. "I'm sorry I blamed Hikari." He gave the twins an apologetic look and stared back at Kei and Hikari.

Jun and Megumi both smiled to Ryuu. Ryuu smiled back. "_Ryuu, let's go out tonight." _ Megumi suggested. _I'll see Yahiro tonight. I'm so happy._ Megumi giggled to herself.

"Yes, let's go out." Jun agreed. He's planning on cancelling his date with Sakura for he thinks that love is troublesome. "Please, Ryuu." He implored.

"Alright, we will go out tonight. But Jun, don't you have a date with Sakura tonight? Are you planning on cancelling your date with her?" Ryuu asked suspiciously.

"I'm planning on rescheduling it." Jun lied. He forced a smile to hide his true intentions. But unfortunately, Ryuu wasn't fooled.

"Are you sure?" He asked with a doubtful expression. Jun nodded and sweat dropped from Ryuu but Ryuu still wasn't convinced. "Are you really sure?" He asked again. Jun finally gave up.

"I'm planning on cancelling all my dates with her." Jun answered with surrendered expression and sobbed a little.

"Oh, okay." Was all Ryuu said. He guessed that Jun was still bothered by his other self so he let him off the hook. But Ryuu guessed wrong, it wasn't because of Jun's split personality that he decided to cancel all his dates; it was because of the way Jun thinks about LOVE.

Jun sighed. _After all the torture of asking me, he let me off the hook easily._ He made another sigh. Then his expression lightened to that of an angel's. _Ahh… he didn't really saw through my pretence. _Jun thought happily and successfully.

"_This is going to be fun." _ Megumi wrote with hearts around. Then she hummed to herself. The plan on having a date with Yahiro made her excited.

"HEY EVERYONE, WE'LL HAVE SALMON TEA FOR TODAY AND RASPBERRY PIE! OH, I'M SO HUNGRY!" Tadashi shouted excitedly. Little did he know Kei was expressing extreme anger to him. Jun, Megumi and Ryuu sweat dropped from Kei's immense aura.

"TA-DA-SHI…" Kei said with an extremely angry tone. Kei's aura overshadowed him and he sweat dropped again and again.

"Wh-at…Wh-at did I do?" Tadashi stuttered in fear. His hands were in front of him begging for his life. "My pie, my tea, my cake, my cookies, goodbye to all of you." He said with tears in his eyes. Next thing he knows, he was in Hokkaido.

Jun, Megumi, and Ryuu sweat dropped. _I'd better not make him angry. _Jun suggested to himself. _Kei is too sensitive when it comes to Hikari._ Ryuu thought. "_What did Tadashi do?" _Megumi wrote while shaking in fear then she showed Ryuu.

"Guys, where is Tadashi?" Someone asked. It was Akira. She looked at Ryuu, hoping for an answer but unfortunately she didn't had any coz' Ryuu was still scared stiff because of Kei. _Where is that stupid Tadashi? _She wondered with her eyes in flames. Little did she know Hikari is sleeping on Kei's arm.

Ryuu tried to answer Akira but he couldn't find his voice. He relaxed himself and tried to speak again and this time he succeeded. "I think…" He began. "I think he's out nowhere." He answered and sighed. "Kei got angry on Tadashi and he sent him flying. I'm not even sure if he is still alive." He added. "I'm sorry, Akira. We couldn't do anything to stop Kei. In fact, we can't even move an inch here on our seats." He apologized, still with a stunned look.

"K-E-I…" Akira said his name like it was three syllables. Her eyes were that of a demon's and flames surrounded her. But suddenly she wondered why Kei got angry on Tadashi. She turned to face Ryuu again whose coolness is back. She put up an eyebrow. She waited for a response but she didn't had any and as seconds pass she's getting more irritated.

Ryuu sat in his seat and just stared at Akira. He didn't have any clue of what to say to her and because of that he sweat dropped. "Er, what?" He asked, still clueless.

"Why did Kei got angry on Tadashi?" Akira forced the words out in irritation. A vein popped out of her head.

"I think it was because…" He trailed off. "Of Hikari." He continued then he grabbed a cup of tea from Akira.

"And what is it about Hikari that made Kei angry on Tadashi?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ryuu couldn't speak coz' he knows that Akira will get angry if she finds out that Hikari is sleeping on Kei's arm. "Umm…" He trailed off. He tried not to look at Kei so as not to transfer Akira's attention to him but he did either way.

"What?" She asked Ryuu again. And then she wondered where Hikari is. She turned to look at Kei and then… Akira burned with rage. _K-E-I…I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS!_ Akira thought in rant and rave, her teeth gritting together.

Then Kei notice the intensity of Akira's stare. He knew the reason why she's like that and he just grinned. It wasn't just a normal grinned; it was an evil grin expressing triumph. _Heh… so what will you do Akira? Hikari voluntarily do this._ His grin grew bigger.

Akira stared past Kei with intensity just like his. They both stared past each other, Akira with a serious face and Kei still grinning evilly…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hey Guys, I'm Back!

**Five Years Ago [Continuation 2]**

"HEY GUYS, I'M BACK!" Tadashi shouted with food stuffed in his mouth. He was carrying lots of bags with lots of food in it. He didn't even pay attention to Kei at all who sent him flying awhile back, he just grinned happily as he goes back to his seat, still stuffing his mouth with mouth-watering delicacies from Hokkaido.

"SHUT UP!" Both Akira and Kei yelled at him. Jun, Ryuu and Megumi sweat dropped from Akira and Kei whose aura were immense as the St. Peter's Basilica. They can't move from their seats and they just stared at the two. _Whoa… Tadashi sure seems fast. _Jun commented. '_How did Tadashi get here so fast? I thought he was out nowhere.'_ Megumi asked Ryuu in her usual way.

Ryuu wasn't able to find his voice. He, too, was astonished by Tadashi's performance. _Tadashi you sure are fast but I don't think I can help you from being sent away again. Good bye. _Ryuu pondered.

Tadashi flinched from his seat the time he heard Kei and Akira say 'SHUT UP!' he knew what will happen next so he bid his good bye to everyone. "Bye bye." He said in a lifeless tone with his hand waving to everyone, sobbing a little.

Akira punched Tadashi and he was sent flying in the other side of the world. "DON'T COME BACK UNTIL I TELL YOU TO DO SO!" Akira shouted, gasping a little with her right hand balled up in frustration. "NOW BACK TO YOU KEI!" Akira bellowed with her eyes in flames.

"Huh… guys what happened?" A voice asked. It was Hikari. She looked at Kei with a confused expression. She tried to sit up but Kei's arm beat her there.

"Don't mind us." Kei answered. "Just sleep, okay." He commanded with a crooked smile. Then he turned back to face Akira who was watching angrily with a balled fist. He smiled triumphantly.

Akira then lunched herself to punch Kei but stopped because of Ryuu. Ryuu hold her tight with his arms around her shoulder saying "calm down" over and over again.

"Akira what's wrong?" Hikari asked with a bewildered expression. Then she yawned involuntarily which made Kei sad again. "Ahh…Akira I'm sorry. I don't think I'll eat with you this morning." She said with an apologetic expression. "I'm a little sleepy…" She trailed off. She fell back asleep into Kei's arm.

"Hikari…my s-w-e-e-t Hi-ka-ri." Akira whined in a suppose defeat. "K-E-I, I'm not yet done. You'd better run now." She said through her rattling teeth.

"Make me." Kei grinned. He immediately stood up holding Hikari in his arm, looking like a knight in shining armor. Then he laid Hikari gently on the couch and turned to face Akira. _Hikari, wait till I finish this._

"KEI, I'm challenging you. And if I win, say your goodbye to Hikari" Akira grinned with so full confidence._ Just see and wait Kei, I'll thrash you to a pulp. _She giggled darkly to herself.

"Sure, and if I win, you shall never interfere with my relationship with Hikari ever again." Kei grinned with full confidence as well. _Now Akira, you'll regret challenging me for the rest of your life. _He laughed darkly. "So what will we do? Wrestling? Cooking? Answering the exam?" He asked, sounding confident with all the alternatives.

"Cooking." Akira answered with a tone full of confidence. "We shall cook 'Pasta Paella' and whoever cooks the most delicious pasta between the two of us wins." She added.

"And who are the judges?" Kei asked, still smiling.

"Ryuu, Jun, and Megumi." Akira answered. "Is there anyone else you want?" She asked.

"Yes, there is…" He trailed off with a smile on his face.

"And who might it be?" Akira asked suspiciously.

"I'll tell you later." Kei grinned. "Now shall we go into the kitchen?" He added. He walked out of the greenhouse and Akira followed, eyeing him with extreme rage.

"_Ryuu, why are we involved" _Megumi asked in her usual way, shaking a little because of fear.

"It's always like this. You should get used to it." Ryuu said while forcing a smile. _Really what do they think they are doing? They are like chidren arguing for the same toy. The same toy… Of course I almost forgot about Hikari. Oh well, I think it's best if they will get this over soon._

"Ryuu, who do you think is the other judge?" Jun asked, still wondering.

"I don't know." Ryuu answered. "But I'm pretty sure he/she is not from this school, maybe a famous chef." Ryuu added.

"Ryuu, someone is crawling from over there." Jun said while looking at the entrance.

"WHO GOES THERE?" Ryuu asked, sweating a little. He's worried about Jun and Megumi's safety.

"Food…fo-o-d…fo-od…" The man said.

"Who are yo-" Ryuu trailed off. _Ta-da-shi._ "Tadashi, is that you?" He asked.

"F-o-o-d…fo-o-d….foo-d…" Tadashi kept saying.

"Ryuu, is that really Tadashi?" Jun asked. _Wohh…he sure looks beat._

"Yes, I think it is him." Ryuu answered. "We should help him."

"_No, I don't think that's Tadashi. If he is Tadashi, why does he look like a monster?" _Megumi wrote in negation.

"Well, he sure looks beat but he is Tadashi. We must help him." Ryuu insisted. He immediately run to Tadashi's side and help him up. "Where did you end up this time? You're worse than last time. Even Megumi, thought you were a monster." Ryuu muttered.

"Tadashi, are you okay?" Jun asked.

"Hey Jun…" Tadashi murmured. "DO I LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY?" Tadashi moaned. "I WAS ALMOST EATEN BY A SHARK IN THE MIDDLE OF THE PACIFIC OCEAN AND YOU THINK I'M OKAY?" He added.

Jun sweat dropped from the tone of Tadashi and Megumi flinched from fear. They both hid from a tree and decided to stay there until Ryuu fetch them. And that made Ryuu laughed sourly.

"Tadashi, do you want anything?" Ryuu asked while treating Tadashi's injuries.

"I want food, food, food, food, food, food, food…" Tadashi said on and on. Then his eyes turned into puppy's eyes when he saw the delicacies made by Akira earlier on. He immediately stuffed his mouth with food without stopping even for a second.

"You don't change, do you?" Ryuu said while turning his head left and right in negation. "You know if Akira finds you here eating the food she prepared you might really get eaten by sharks. And I don't think I'll be able to help you." He stated.

Tadashi froze mid-point in fear. "W-w-h-a-a-t?" He said while shaking exaggeratedly.

"Hey, don't worry! Kei and Akira are fighting today so you still have time to eat."Ryuu said in a soothing tone of voice.

"But…But…But…But nothing!" Tadashi continued on eating. "But Ryuu, why are they fighting?" Tadashi asked with a bewildered expression.

"Shouldn't you know by now? Of course it's because of Hikari." Ryuu replied.

"Ahh… Is that also the reason why Kei got angry on me? Is it because of Hikari?" Tadashi asked.

"Yes. When you entered the greenhouse, you shouted and at that time Hikari was peacefully sleeping on Kei's arms and that made Kei angry." Ryuu explained. "You should learn how to read the atmosphere around you coz' if you don't, people will really throw you into the sharks or even anywhere." Ryuu suggested.

"Jun, Megumi you can come out now." Ryuu said in confirmation. Ryuu went to where the two was hiding when he didn't see them came up and when he got there he saw the two sleeping peacefully and that made him smile. "Hey Tadashi, I'll just have a nap. Will you be okay there?" Ryuu asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine." Tadashi said with food in his mouth.

"Okay then." Ryuu mumbled. Then he lay down between Jun and Megumi and closed his eyes peacefully…

THANK YOU for the reviewers of chapter 1 and 2. And for those who added this story in their favorites list. _ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU MINA. __**Light~**_


End file.
